Pasos
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: ¿Que lo ha llevado a estar donde esta? un pequeño vistazo a la vida de Arthur y los pasos que rodearon su presente. Regalo para alguien especial. Ojala les guste.


Esta historia es mayormente un regalo para una buena amiga por u cumpleaños, lamento haber tardado tanto bonita ;A; pero la inspiración no venia a mi. Espero te guste y besos!

Para todas las fans del UsUk 3

* * *

Pasos

Sentado en la cama se pregunto ¿Cuántos pasos en falso había dado para conseguir la extraña, muy extraña, paz que sentía en ese momento?

Sus primero años no fueron los mejores, como nación nueva debía protegerse de lo que venían a invadirle y, aunque contaba con hermanos mayores, era ampliamente detestado por lo mismo se las tuvo que ver solo. Allí fue que apareció Francis en su vida.

Desde el principio el joven rubio dejo una honda impresión en él, se podría decir que hasta fue su primer amor de niñez, tan diferente y sofisticado y el interés, insano pero interés al fin y al cabo, que mostraba hacia él lo envolvieron. Decidió odiarlo antes que amarlo y se enfrasco en una eterna batalla contra él, pero los sentimiento jugaron en contra y en plena adolescencia se pillo varias veces despertando en su cama. Hasta que apareció ella, la humana que volvió loco el corazón de Francia, la horrible bruja que se atrevió a desafiarlo y que pago con su vida la osadía de enfrentarse al gran imperio británico.

Desde ese día el brillo en la mirada azul del francés disminuyo y jamás volvió a recuperarse, muy dentro de sí Arthur sintió el peso de la culpa y busco evitarla navegando en el mar y conociendo nuevas culturas. Allí fue que conoció a quien se convertiría en su obsesión.

China fue durante algún tiempo quien mantuvo su mente y su cuerpo ocupado, había tanto que conocer de él, tanto que aprender y descubrir, su cultura, su elegancia y su misteriosa belleza lo envolvieron durante años hasta que la ambición y la traición volvieron a llenar su corazón destruyendo toda la relación que tenia con Yao, llegando incluso a quitarle el niño que durante un tiempo ambos adoraron como un hijo. Aun ahora sentía el dolor en los ojos de China.

Luego fue Japón, no podía negar que el pelinegro le recordaba todo lo dejado atrás con el gigante asiático pero también tenía un aire nuevo, más joven y fresco. Además la ambición que llenaba el alma de Kiku lo complementaba, sabía que quizás el muchacho lo usaba, de algún modo, para aprender sobre occidente, como plataforma para alejarse por siempre de la sombra de Yao y ser él mismo pero a la vez sabía que Kiku se había enamorado y él en cierto modo también lo hizo. Sintió tristeza cuando su alianza terminó pero a esa altura ya había aprendido a cubrir su corazón y no dejar que nada entrara tan profundo como para sufrir como él había hecho sufrir antes.

Pasaron los años y las guerras terminaron de alejar a muchos países, alianzas se destruyeron y se construyeron otras, China fue su aliado, Japón su enemigo, Francia, contra toda expectativa se mantuvo como aliado aunque eran más lo que se gritaban de que trabajaban juntos.

Y aunque intento por todos los medios un rubio de ojos brillante y sonrisa fácil, con la cabeza llena de ideas tontas e infantiles se volvió su aliado también, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba evitándolo, a pesar del esfuerzo que le supuso tratar de mantener la distancia a pesar de las exigencias de sus superiores tuvo que convivir con él durante todo el tiempo que duro la guerra y después. Aunque debía admitir que algo cálido recorrió su corazón cuando supo que el americano había entrado a guerra después de que fuera atacado.

Se notaba, ósea, había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que Alfred lo miraba de un modo especial, una especie de ternura impensada e inesperada cubría sus ojos cuando se encontraban con los verdes del ingles y Arthur comenzó a ponerse nervioso cada vez que se encontraba con él. Poco a poco su comportamiento con Alfred se alejo del caballero que intentaban mostrar a los demás, incluido sus antiguos amores, convirtiéndose en alguien más agresivo y chillón, quería gritar que lo despreciaba por estar rompiendo las barreras que tanto le costó crear en su corazón. Sería más fácil si pudiera odiarlo.

Aunque no lo logro, sino que lentamente el americano se le fue incrustando en el corazón y pensó en darle una oportunidad pero ocurrió algo que hizo cambiar al menor, una violenta y fulminante batalla de egos con el gigante ruso que hizo que Alfred se comportara de manera fría y le dolió, mucho, porque su corazón ya estaba inclinado hacia él. Muchos hablaron, incluso, de que entre ellos paso mucho más que solo una guerra "fría".

Años después de que terminara aquella etapa de Alfred Arthur seguía negando sus sentimientos, a pesar de que no había nada entre ellos lo sucedido con el ruso lo hirió como si hubiese sido una infidelidad o algo peor. El americano había vuelto a ser el chico alegre y animado que era en un principio y volvía a centrar su atención en el país europeo, pero era Inglaterra él que se mantenía alejado del más joven. No sabía cómo actuar cerca de él, sentía que la confianza se perdió y no lograba recuperla, hasta que el alcohol se metió entremedio y le dijo de golpe todo lo que pasaba por su corazón. Esa noche descanso en la cama del americano sin que nada mas pasara entre ellos pero al amanecer sintió el aroma de Alfred en la cama y redescubrió que así era como quería despertar cada día por el resto de su semi eterna vida. Esa misma mañana se arriesgo a hablar y Alfred lo abrazó con fuerza por toda respuesta. Demás está decir que ese día no salieron de la casa… ni de la cama.

En el presente, sentado en la cama, Inglaterra ahogo una risita, no faltaban los días que al amanecer se ponía a recordar cada momento vivido. A estas alturas no se arrepentía de nada aunque algunas cosas le gustaría haberla hecho mejor. La figura a su lado comenzó a moverse y un curioso mechón rebelde de cabello rubio se asomó de entre las sabanas.

- ¿Despierto…? – preguntó una voz adormilada.

- Si.- respondió el británico.- ya me conoces.

- Si es por lo de siempre.- agrego Alfred.- te recuerdo que no me importa los pasos que dieras durante estos siglos, solo que ahora y en adelante estás conmigo.- a Arthur le encantaba el casi despierto Alfred, era más honesto y maduro que el completamente despierto.- y para recordarlo.- con una risita el americano se coloco sobre el cuerpo más delgado del mayor, en ese momento Arthur se recordó a si mismo que a esas horas el joven era más "activo". Solo rio y se dejo hacer, total, ese día no tenían reuniones ni nada. Además, ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar aquello por lo que tanto tiempo esperaste?


End file.
